Childhood PHANtasies
by Georgiana1234
Summary: This is a silly PHAN fiction hysterical laughter about the Phantom's first experiences at the opera house. Don't take it too seriously I emplore you.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Madam Giry led the slightly bemused young phantom done into the caverns of the opera house.

"So. . ." said Madame Giry, as they emerged from a mirror into a large open spage half immersed in icy, black water. "This is wear you'll live for the next twenty or so years."

The phantom nodded, impressed. "Cool" he whispered, crossing to a large organ that stood against one of the walls. "Erm. . .why twenty years?" he asked tentatively.

"Christine isn't born yet." said Madame Giry , in a off hand tone, lighting some more candles.

"What?" asked Phantom curiously.

"Nothing." said Madame Giry quickly. She took his face in her hands examining the left side. "We'll have to find something to cover that up, you can't go round like this, and you'll need a name." they stood in silence for a minute.

15 minutes later.

They both sat on the edge of the lake. Madame Giry was carefully covering the left side of the phantom's face with papier maché.

"What about the ghost of the theatre." She said impressively.

"Maybe." He said staring into the murky waters.

". . . or the magician of music?" she suggested.

He shook his head. "How about the angel of music?"

"Not bad." said Madame Giry nodding. "But you need something more sinister."

"I've got it!" he said standing up very suddenly, throwing his arms in the air. "The phantom of the stage."

"THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" screamed Madame Giry triumphantly.

"Yes!" he yelled and then looked confused. "What's an opera?"

Madame Giry sighed, realizing how much work she had to do in the next twenty years.

"I'll show you tonight." She said and they both back down on the ledge to continue with the mask.

"There." said Madame Giry victoriously after half an hour of hard work. Phantom looked into one of the enormous mirrors. He didn't say anything. "Okay. . .so it needs some work." She said staring at the mess of news paper slopped across his face. At that moment a bell rang from somewhere up above. "Oh!" she started. "I've got to go." She looked into the eyes of her new friend. "Just play with that thing while I'm gone." She waved her hand lazily at the organ.

"Okay" he said and then yelled after her. "Oh I forgot to ask. Where is the bathroom?"

Madame stopped just stopped and turned back to him. "Well. . .that's never really explained in the musical." She said pathetically. "But there's a river." She yelled disappearing through a mirror. Phantom looked disgustedly into the depths of the pool and shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next time Madame Giry visited the Phantom was a couple of days later. To her amazement the whole cavern was in complete darkness.

"Er. . .hello?" she said timidly.

A pathetic little voice rang out from the depth of the dark.

"Hello?" it said pitifully.

"What happened?" said Madame Giry feeling her way in the blackness.

"The candles ran out." the voice replied.

"Oh dear, I thought this would happen, I mean there are a lot of candles."

"Yes." agreed the voice from somewhere up ahead.

"Well why don't you use the electric lights until Christine visits you in twenty years time." She said matter-of-factly and flicked a switch on the wall.

The phantom was curled up into a ball against the organ.

"How long did they last?" she asked sympathetically.

"About fifteen minutes after you left." He replied getting to his feet.

"Oh I have something for you." said Madame Giry producing a miniature from her pocket.

The phantom stared at the little baby depicted in the tiny golden frame.

"Erm. . .who's this?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, that's Christine." She replied brightly.

"That's nice, but I think I'll just go and play my piano for a bit." said the young phantom.

"Phantom, Phantom, Phantom." said Madam Giry shaking her head. "How are you ever going to get unnaturally obsessed with her with that attitude?" He stared at his shoes ashamedly. "Now, no composing until you've stared at her for at least. . .let's say three hours." The Phantom sat on the edge of the stream and stared at the portrait solemnly.

Madame Giry smiled. "I brought some clay" she said. "So we can make a proper mask" she gestured to a bucket that lay in the doorway. She retrieved it and they both set to work.

**I love getting reviews almost as much as I love Phantom of the opera so please write some.**


End file.
